Masked Feelings
by Sakata Ri Houjun
Summary: Otogi's throwing his annual Halloween bash and Jounouchi decides to use the oppurtunity to enact a secret fantasy. SetoJou


Masked Feelings  
Author: Sakata Ri Houjun  
  
  
Warning: Seto/Jou, with a side of Otogi and his special someone (You'll have to see)  
  
  
Summary: Otogi throws his annual Halloween bash and Jounouchi decides to use the masquerade to his advantage in enacting a fantasy of his.  
  
  
AN: My annual Halloween offering for all you yaoi-staved fans. Kudos to Mariku-chan for helping me pick out costumes for the bishies.  
  
  
~***~  
  
  
Why was he here?  
  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya stood at the back of the spacious room, with a perfect view of the entry, heavy amber eyes watching as people arrived. They came in singles, couples, and occasionally groups, and although everyone was supposed to be costumed and masked, he easily picked out their identities as they walked in. It wasn't difficult once he got the hang of it. He knew most of the students at Domino fairly well, and each one had a distinctiveness that set them apart if one knew what to look for. It could be choice of costume, or perhaps a certain mannerism - a gesture, a tip of the head. Regardless, Jounouchi recognized each of them, and impatience built within him as the designated hour of arrival wore on and the one he was waiting for did not show.   
  
  
Though that was hardly surprising.   
  
  
Jounouchi frowned to himself, but the mask he wore hid the expression. After much cajoling, Otogi had assured that he had planned to invite one Kaiba Seto, though he hadn't been terribly keen on sharing that info. Jounouchi played the whole situation up to be nothing more than a joke, assuring his that the only reason he wanted Seto to attend the dice master's masquerade was for the opportunity to tease the costumed CEO.   
  
  
But he hadn't arrived yet and Jounouchi hoped fervently that Seto hadn't decided to back out on the invite.   
  
  
More guests arrived, and the large hotel ballroom began to fill with music, the rustle of people dancing, and the murmur of conversation. Otogi had absolutely outdone himself this year, transforming the lavish rented room into a place of pure darkness and intrigue. Countless yards of sheer drapes hung in multiple swathes from the ceiling, glowing from the influence of softly colored lights hidden within them. The authentic-looking gold chandeliers were laden with hundreds of dripping candles, a fire hazard to be sure but well worth the ambience. The overall lighting was at once dramatic and sensual, and someone, probably the creative game inventor, had implemented the clever idea of having dry ice hidden in the corners of the room, keeping the dance floor shrouded in a constant mist, thus adding to the surreal effect of the decor.   
  
  
The look of the room was complemented by the myriad of costumes the guests had chosen. In keeping with the theme behind Otogi's party, this year's masquerade requested that those attending dress in the manner unique to Duel Monsters. And each guest was required to wear a mask to hide his or her features, for in a traditional masquerade, no one was suppose to know anyone else's identity until the unmasking at midnight. The overall result was spectacular as a myriad of monsters seemed to come to life right off the cards, perfectly at home within this manmade shadow realm.  
  
  
The evening's gracious host, however, was the most at ease among the throng, dressed in perhaps the most appropriate of costumes. His lean form was tightly bound in shiny black leather, red buckles occasionally lashed tightly around limb and torso, accentuating every sway to his hips, which seemed to forever move in a seductive dance even when he casually walked. An elaborate headdress sat precariously on his head, long hair loose and free in a shimmery waterfall of darkness, blending in perfectly with the leather. A mask that was sheer enough to still see skin behind it covered only the top half of Otogi's face, two points trailing down his cheeks in simulation of the makeup he normally wore, which ironically happened to be the perfect replicas of the facial designs of the Magician of Black Chaos. The whole effect was so eerie to the blonde that it sent shivers down his spine.  
  
  
Jounouchi watched at the flamboyant game inventor was talking animatedly with a costumed group that had entered the ballroom not too long ago; among the obvious was Yugi, dressed in the manner of his favorite card. Even without the errant strands of tri-colored hair sticking out from under the helmet, Jounouchi would have recognized his best friend a mile away, mostly because he had helped Yugi in piecing together his costume. The diminutive duelist was sandwiched between two taller figures, a vampire and an elf-like character.  
  
  
After a moment of consideration, the blonde determined that it was Bakura who was standing to Yugi's right, dressed up as the Patrician of Darkness, his pale skin and hair unmistakable against the darkness of the cloak. The horned figure to his friend's left took him a moment longer to figure out, as he could only see his back. But then he saw the flash of bronzed skin and the curve of one cheek and the blonde knew instantly the unmistakable features of the Egyptian, Malik, who actually looked good as D. Human. But Jounouchi had to pity Yugi for a moment as he was stuck between two of his more violent enemies, even though it seemed that for now things were cool with all three.  
  
  
But it was the female staying glued to Otogi's side that caught his attention, the shimmering blonde waves not even hidden by the tawny headdress. Jounouchi always thought that the Amazoness Paladin* was designed to look like Mai, and here was the solid evidence to back up his theory. The busty blonde laughed at one of Otogi's apparently witty comments, the sultry noise heard easily over the music, as shimmering violet eyes shifted and caught his own. Jounouchi grinned back automatically, glad to see his good friend, as Mai winked conspiritually from behind her gold-trimmed mask before turning back to the disguised dice master's enthralling conversation with a flirtatious flash of thigh.  
  
  
But his gaze turned once more to the entryway, attention solely for the CEO whom Jounouchi loved, but could never tell.   
  
  
People passed as he continued to watch the door, nodding greetings that he returned absently. Not many seemed to recognize him, as only a couple called him by name, and that was encouraging. Jounouchi had chosen his costume to be as un-like his usual self as possible, though there was still something about it that rather appealed to him.   
  
  
The entire outfit was snug but not too tight, the gray pants hugging his lean legs comfortably so, like a pair of old jeans. The top however was what Jounouchi found rather annoying, the studded leather buckled almost too tightly around his chest, accentuating his lean muscles and leaving arms bare. A pair of large wings jutted out from his shoulders, the black and red-feathered tips very nearly grazing the floor. Between the ingenuity of Mai and the creativity of his sister, they were lighter than they seemed and completed the truly amazing effect. Jounouchi had to admit that he looked awesome in his chosen costume.   
  
  
His mask was a tapering beak-like triangle of red that clung to his face, his dark eyes peering out from angular holes, a perfect representation of the markings on Harpy's Brother*. To complete his ruse, his blonde hair was hidden beneath a dark wig, carefully styled by Yugi no less. Yes, the effect was incredible, but it would be completely wasted if Seto didn't show up.   
  
  
'It's getting late... Where is he?' Jounouchi sighed to himself, shifting his position slightly. The buckled boots he was wearing were slightly uncomfortable, but he was willing to live with it as long as he got the chance he was hoping this evening would grant him.  
  
  
It had taken his secret heart a long time to admit it to himself, but Jounouchi loved Seto. Loved him. Wanted him. Craved him. The icy brunette represented a certain freedom to Jounouchi, knowing that he would never be able to truly grasp that elusive something that was Seto. And chained to his role in life as he was, Jounouchi understood that he could never reveal his true sexual orientation. He was gay, and Seto was the one that he desired above all others.   
  
  
But he wanted... He desired just this one chance to show the CEO how he felt, whether Seto actually realized that it was him or not. Just once, Jounouchi wanted to show the emotions he was actually harboring, rather than the hell everyone had come to expect from him. Once he had that chance, then perhaps things could return to normal and he would be satisfied with his life as it was. He would have this memory of his one uninhibited night to carry with him, and hopefully  
that would sustain him.  
  
  
The unmasking at midnight...the traditional kiss...   
  
  
But, if the object of his desire didn't show... 'Damn that asshole...!'  
  
  
Anticipation stronger than any lust he'd ever known drummed inside his head. No one arrived for a long slow moment and his impatience threatened to overwhelm him. Otogi had promised! Now where the hell was Seto?! Disappointment nearly shattered him when the next group arrived and it was plainly obvious that none among them were the boy Jounouchi was waiting for.   
  
  
He drew in a breath to calm himself, trying not to give into the frustrated anger that was quickly building. Setting his jaw tightly, he slipped across the floor, darting easily between sweeping dresses and gracefully moving dancers, heading directly for Otogi. He stood to one side, beneath a swathe of blue-lit material, Mai and Malik absent from the group he had been talking to. He eeped softly as Jounouchi nabbed him by the arm and drew him aside for a private word.   
  
  
"Where is he?" Jounouchi hissed through his mask, his voice sounding slightly shriller than he'd intended. He cleared his throat and tried again, trying to seem a bit less upset. "Dice boy, you told me that you'd bring him," he said accusingly.  
  
  
Otogi peered at him for a long moment, emerald eyes traveling down the length of his outfit with a twinkle of curiosity that quickly turned into one of appreciation. "Jounouchi-kun, is that you? Wow! You look spectacular!"   
  
  
Jounouchi resisted the urge to let himself be complimented. "Never mind that, Otogi. Where's Kaiba?"  
  
  
"Kaiba?" The raven-haired teen seemed momentarily at a loss, and Jounouchi vehemently hoped that he hadn't simply forgotten to invite the CEO altogether. To have his plans ruined by so stupid and simple a mistake...   
  
  
"Yes! Kaiba!"   
  
  
Otogi's expression seemed to soften a bit behind his mask. "Oh yeah. Well, I gave him the invitation the last time I saw him, about a week ago, but he just wasn't interested, Jounouchi. He said that he really doesn't have time to waste on parties like this. I even tempted him by reminding him that all the big movers and shakers of the gaming industry would be here, but he still didn't want to come. Sorry Jounouchi, but he would have gotten suspicious if I had insisted."   
  
  
Jounouchi blinked and sighed softly. He let go of Otogi's arm, his hopes dashed. Well, of course. He should have realized that this sort of thing wouldn't appeal to Seto. The brunette would be immediately turned off to this affair, despite the lure of gaining positive PR. No, this entire thing had been Jounouchi's fantasy, and his alone, and he hadn't even stopped to think that his carefully laid plans would not be a captivating lure to Seto in the least.   
  
  
Jounouchi was glad that he was wearing a mask, so no one would be able to see how bitterly disappointed he  
was.   
  
  
"I think it's really for the best, Jounouchi," Otogi continued. "You shouldn't be trying to pick fights with him all the time in the first place. He always gets the better of you and you'd probably instigate a fight, and then both of you and I would be utterly and publicly humiliated."   
  
  
He had to admit that he was right. If Seto had recognized Jounouchi, he would have been quick to retaliate, and once the brunette started to trade verbal barbs with him, things would have turned ugly for the blonde. Okay, so perhaps Jounouchi hadn't exactly thought this entire thing through as carefully as he should have. He sighed again, frowning sadly behind his mask... "Yeah," he muttered. "You're right."   
  
  
Otogi was quick to move forward and catch Jounouchi's hand. "C'mon Jounouchi, the night's still young. Let's dance!" Not giving him the opportunity to protest, he led him out onto the main floor.   
  
  
"Dance?" Jounouchi whined. "I don't wanna..."   
  
  
As it turned out, the young man was forced to quickly adopt his customary devil-may-care attitude for the duration of the evening. Despite the cumbersome wings, Jounouchi was very much in demand as a dance partner by both male and female alike. He supposed that was all right, as it took his mind off the disaster his perfectly laid plan had turned into. Deciding that if he couldn't have the one he wanted, then he would drown himself in everyone he did not want, Jounouchi dived into the party wholeheartedly. He made it a point to dance with every available girl that he could find. And when he ran out of females to impress, he moved onto the men.   
  
  
Everyone who recognized him saw Jounouchi as his usual self. On the inside, he was silently mourning his failed opportunity.   
  
  
The night wore on slowly, but as the midnight hour approached, Jounouchi made a point of avoiding the dance floor. Not only was he attempting to stay beneath Mai's notice, but also he simply was not interested in being present for the traditional unmasking. It would give him no pleasure now that he knew Seto was not coming. Jounouchi had planned to dance and flirt with Seto as much as possible throughout the evening, leading the CEO blissfully up to the moment of unmasking. Whether Seto would recognize him or not was debatable, but Jounouchi had fully intended to plant a kiss on the young man's lips.   
  
  
In fact, he'd been secretly harboring a wonderful dream of that moment, cultivating it for the several long weeks from when he first got his invitation. In Jounouchi's fantasy, Seto would be shocked, of course, and perhaps rather angry at first; but then he would sweep Jounouchi into his arms and return the kiss with abandon. Perhaps that kiss would even lead to more, and thoughts of exactly where that path might take them made the disguised blonde positively shiver.   
  
  
Yes, he knew how completely unlikely his wistful little dream was, but it was nice to think about regardless.   
  
  
If only he'd planned this more carefully!   
  
  
Sighing hard, Jounouchi let his back hit the wall jarringly, feathers tickling his bare shoulders. He'd retreated to an isolated spot at the edge of the room, hoping to escape detection once midnight hit. He sensed Malik was hoping for some action to happen between them, judging by the looks he'd been receiving whenever he had danced with Otogi. It wasn't that he didn't like the attention, he was a good friend considering all that happened, and he could even be tolerant of his brattiness if he had to. It was just...well, the Egyptian wasn't the one he wanted.   
  
  
He wanted Seto.  
  
  
'Damn it all to hell.'  
  
  
It was almost midnight. The DJ at the far end of the ballroom announced its imminent arrival and suggested that everyone find the partner that they wished to unmask, giving the gathered ensemble time to mill around before she played the final song. Jounouchi crossed his arms, shutting his eyes briefly behind his red mask. He should just leave now, slip out before Otogi caught him escaping. Gathering his unhappiness up into a hurt ball within him, Jounouchi opened his eyes and prepared to make a dash for the nearest exit.  
  
  
He took a couple of steps forward before actually looking up, and ran directly into a firm body that was standing right in front of him.   
  
  
"Sorry buddy, I was just leaving..." Jounouchi trailed off as he glanced up at the stranger, quickly reflecting on the fact that he hadn't noticed this particular guest arriving earlier. He certainly wouldn't have forgotten this one.   
  
  
The costume was slightly different than most of the usual fare at the party this evening. Form-fitting black spandex pants with just a touch of shimmer to the material disappeared into silver boots that gleamed metallically. There was a similar snug top that clung to his torso, at least from what Jounouchi could see as an elaborate display of armor was bucked into place, the right side ornamented by the fearsome head of a dragon, a large glittering sapphire twinkling in the low candlelight One spiked wing jutted out from the taller figure's right shoulder, made from the same shiny metal as the rest of his armor, a sweeping white cape draping down to billow out along the mist shrouded floor. He wore tight black leather gloves and cuffs, and a studded leather belt hung rakishly low on slim hips*.  
  
  
His mask covered most of his face, a smooth, emotionless countenance of silver that left only his lips and jaw bare. Jounouchi stared, wondering for a long moment. 'A...a Blue Eyes...?' And once he had decided that, it was the small dark holes that drew Jounouchi's breathless attention. Within those openings, he could just make out the sparkling of two azure eyes that he was certain he recognized.   
  
  
Almost certain... No...it couldn't be... But the costume - how completely like Seto...  
  
  
"It's not midnight yet. Where are you going?" the Blue Eyes asked, voice low. Jounouchi blinked, trying to decide if it really belonged to his secret desire or not. He couldn't quite make up his mind. Regardless, this dragon was extremely captivating, which confirmed his identity in Jounouchi's heart. Only Seto could inspire such a feeling in him.   
  
  
"I have no reason to stay," Jounouchi replied, trying to sound bored but failing miserably, glad for the mask that hid his growing anticipation.   
  
  
"Yes, you do." This time, the voice was definitely Seto's, low and assured with just a touch of amusement lacing its tones. He took Jounouchi's hand and led him onto the dance floor.   
  
  
They arrived just in time, as the DJ announced the approach of midnight and the lighting was changing to reflect the mood of the final song. All lights were lowered, including the colored ones highlighting the swoops of material. Small shimmers of light, from a mirrored ball hidden high towards the ceiling, splashed all throughout the room and began to slowly spin.   
  
  
The first gentle music box strains of the music began, the chords causing Jounouchi to shiver. The dragon snaked one hand around Jounouchi's slender waist and gripped his fingers with his other hand. As the beat of the music began, Seto nudged him into moving, fitting them smoothly into a steady turning waltz-step, and Jounouchi had to marvel at that. This was completely out of character for the stoic CEO.  
  
  
Jounouchi's heart was beating hard as he stared up at the mask Seto wore, occasionally spotting the glimmer of his true eyes in the dark openings. Seto squeezed his hand in response, fingers tightening on Jounouchi's waist, and the feel of his movements were remarkably graceful, as if he had been trained for such dancing, but the sure placement of his feet and confidence with which he led them in a slow ruffling circle held familiarity to Jounouchi. It was as though they were sparring, but this time it was a fight in which they moved as one against the rest of the world.  
  
  
Jounouchi gasped lightly as Seto unexpectedly dipped them slightly with a sudden forward placement of his right foot, laying him back and bringing him up again almost immediately, the long sweeping wings brushing fully against the floor.   
  
  
Jounouchi drew closer, pressing himself in against the unyielding metal of Seto's chest. The dragon did not falter in the dance, but adjusted for the new position, continuing their lazy waltzing circles with a fluidity and grace that took Jounouchi's breath away.   
  
  
Peripherally aware of the other bodies dancing close, other couples moving gracefully in a uneven circle around the soft spot that belonged exclusively to Jounouchi and Seto alone, the disguised blonde let his eyes fall into focus, and was mildly surprised to recognize one of the couples nearby. Yugi was dancing with Bakura, the two guys moving together as superbly as Jounouchi did with Seto, despite the difference in height, complimenting each other nicely*.   
  
  
Jounouchi shut his eyes briefly, swallowing down the promise of future pain that this night was certain to visit upon him. This had been a very stupid idea, and even as Jounouchi adored the feeling of being in Seto's arms, he also cursed it. Once the night was over, everything had to return to normal, and Seto would be nothing more than his rival again. Jounouchi had foolishly thought that he could handle that eventuality, that as long as he had this night, he would be able to face whatever happened.   
  
  
But he was wrong! How could he let go of Seto now? Now that the brunette had somehow sensed his fantasy and made it come true? Now that he had been given such a magical gift?   
  
  
Jounouchi glanced up in surprise as he felt a gentle vibration in Seto's chest and heard a soft low tone hesitantly whispered beneath the music. Seto was singing! In soft sensuous tones that only Jounouchi was close enough to hear, the tall CEO was following the words of the music, and his smooth mellow voice fit the song beautifully. As they continued their perfect movements, Jounouchi joined him, his light whispered voice joining Seto's in the repeated promise of the final words of the ballad.   
  
  
Seto swept them masterfully into the brief instrumental portion of the song, causing Jounouchi's heart to soar unimaginably. Everything in Jounouchi's reality narrowed down into little more than sound and movement. The rustling of his feathered wings, the glittering of the thrown reflected bits of light off of the armor of his dance partner, the sound of Seto's hypnotic voice as he whispered out the words of the song...   
  
  
'I can't believe...I can't believe that this is actually happening...'   
  
  
When the final chords of the song faded, a toiling bell took up the beat, announcing the arrival of midnight. Everyone on the dance floor froze, as this was a moment of revelation for many of them. Who had they danced with this evening? Who was that entrancing person in the fancy mask that had so captured their attention?   
  
  
Jounouchi did not have to wonder, for he knew Seto as certainly as he knew himself. But the anticipation was there just the same. As the booming chime continued to beat off the seconds, Jounouchi reached up to take the edge of Seto's mask in his fingers.   
  
  
The taller teen stopped him, wrapping Jounouchi's hand in his own and squeezing lightly. He glanced around at the other dancers and Jounouchi felt him shiver. Gripping his fingers, he turned and led them between the other couples, sliding quickly over the glittering dance floor. Jounouchi followed willingly, and within several beats of the chime, Seto had pulled his partner out into one of the deserted hallways of the hotel.   
  
  
It was dark, but a cool silvery glow from the full moon was shimmering through the tall windows of the corridor, and they could still plainly hear the toiling bell from the ballroom. Jounouchi turned to Seto, and this time he was allowed to grasp the edge of the silver mask. In return, Seto reached down and laid gentle fingers on the blonde's mask after removing his gloves and the two of them froze for a long second, staring at each other and waiting for the final bell of midnight.   
  
  
It seemed like an eternity passed before that last ring, but Jounouchi didn't mind the small moment of forever. This would all be over soon enough, and he was not looking forward to that. But when the last announcement of midnight finally chimed and faded away into nothingness, he slowly lifted Seto's mask, closing his honeyed eyes as Seto lifted his in return. He shivered, because the young man's free hand immediately found his cheek, and his warm fingers tingled against Jounouchi's smooth skin. The fresh air felt wonderful and cooling against his face, and he opened his eyes to meet Seto's.   
  
  
The brunette looked hot from being behind his mask, but his dark liquid eyes were sparkling warmly, a touch of love and hesitant anticipation adding the perfect touch to those otherwise icy depths. As if he couldn't trust himself to say anything, Seto remained silent, but leaned forward, fingers tightening on Jounouchi's small face, and gently pressed their lips together.   
  
  
Jounouchi saw Seto's eyes shut, thick black lashes falling softly against his cheeks, the moment before he closed his own. The only thing that was important was the feel of the CEO's warm lips on his and the closeness of the air between their costumed bodies. A misplaced and unexpected flush whispered up through Jounouchi's form as they kissed, startling him with its immediate intensity. This was beyond what he had hoped for, truly! And he had intended to be the one doing the kissing. Having the tables turned in such a way was at once frightening and exciting. How had Seto known? How?   
  
  
'Seto...I wouldn't have expected this from you... Damn, please don't stop now!'   
  
  
The taller teen carefully forced Jounouchi's mouth open, his tongue invading and encountering no resistance. Overwhelmed, Jounouchi pressed in closer, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck and pulling him down to deepen the exchange. He heard Seto muffle softly in surprise, but the kiss did indeed strengthen in both intensity and forcefulness. The CEO slipped his arms around Jounouchi's waist and back, coming to rest between the wings, and pulled him up, almost   
lifting him off his feet.   
  
  
Somewhere else, the continued sounds of the masquerade dance continued unnoticed.   
  
  
When they were forced to break for air, Seto was still supporting Jounouchi's slender form with the considerable strength of his arms. The blonde blinked his eyes open and smiled rather dreamily at the expression of smugness on Seto's handsome angular face.   
  
  
"How?" Jounouchi whispered, more than a bit breathless. "How did you know?"   
  
  
"I'm not blind, koinu," Seto replied, his voice husky and low. "I have seen the way you look at me. I guess you've just not caught me looking back."   
  
  
"Uhh..." Jounouchi blinked, trying to process that. Seto didn't give him the time, however. He leaned down a bit and gently kissed Jounouchi again, first on the mouth, then along his cheek, warm breath whispering against skin. Jounouchi squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, turning his head away. Undaunted, Seto simply continued to kiss where he could, strong hands holding firmly to Jounouchi's back and shoulder.   
  
  
The blonde was overwhelmed. He opened his eyes again and stared into Seto's, searching for and finding the truth behind Seto's words. This was far more than he'd ever dreamed. Far far more...   
  
  
"Whatever happens...it'll happen," Seto assured quietly.   
  
  
Biting back tears of bewildered shock, Jounouchi nodded mutely. Seto took this as the consent it was and sealed it with another kiss, the contact electric with passion and desire. The intensity of it lit them both up, and Jounouchi found himself mentally reeling. Was this all some wonderful variation on his normal fantasy? Was he actually asleep on his bed only dreaming of this perfect fantastic moment? If he was, then Jounouchi fervently prayed that he not wake up.   
  
  
Seto suddenly moved forward slightly and swept an arm behind Jounouchi's legs, neatly flipping the teen up into his arms, like a groom carrying a bride over a threshold. Jounouchi yelped in pleasant surprise and there was a bit of a problem as the wings sprung up and nearly hit Seto in the head, but Jounouchi was quick to smooth the annoyance down, chuckling as he did so. The pain and doubt was forgotten for the moment, lost amidst a warm sea of contentedness.   
  
  
He slipped his arms around Seto's neck and buried his fingers in the soft thick strands of the CEO's hair. It was strange to see those normally dark locks with a silvery sheen to them, but Jounouchi had to admit that the exotic look was rather appealing. "Where're you taking me?" Jounouchi asked, a thrill racing through his body as Seto's arms closed around him.   
  
  
"To someplace more private," Seto explained simply, flushing slightly at the feel of Jounouchi's hands in his hair. "I had the foresight to rent a room before making my appearance."  
  
  
Jounouchi blushed a deep pink color, but his hold on his dragon tightened. "R-room? O-okay..." he agreed and Seto started up the hall, carrying his soon-to-be lover.   
  
  
Just as they disappeared around the corner, the door to the ballroom cracked open and two sets of eyes peeked out in time to see them leave. They glanced at each other meaningfully, deep jade meeting glittering amethyst for a brief moment before they each broke into a smile.  
  
  
"That was sweet," Otogi decided, opening the door a bit wider and stepping into the hallway. "I knew that Kaiba could be romantic if he put his mind to it."   
  
  
"Well, it sure took long enough for us to convince him that Jounouchi wouldn't try to start a scene," Malik grumbled, though his tone was good-natured. "And for awhile I was afraid that he wasn't going to show up. He cut it awfully close."   
  
  
"The point is, he did make it and hopefully Jounouchi will help him in loosening up," Otogi returned with a suggestive wink as he laid a hand on the red velvet shoulder of the Egyptian's long cape. "Now, only one question remains," he purred softly.   
  
  
Malik looked up at the leather-bound figure and his own expression softened. "And that is...?"  
  
  
Otogi leaned over, letting lips graze along the curve of one bronzed cheek. "Do you and I return to the party for another dance, or do we go find a hotel room of our own and use for that horn of yours?"   
  
  
The platinum blonde smirked, poking his partner playfully. "I think you already know the answer to that, Ryuuji."   
  
  
~***~  
  
  
*Tell me I'm not the only one who noticed that Amazoness Paladin looks exactly like Mai.  
*Harpie's Brother...bishie... Jounouchi dressed as Harpie's Brother... *drool*  
*Nope, nothing between these two folks... Keep moving along...  
*Yes, this is the Duelists of the Roses outfit, only the body suit is black instead a green. So sue me.


End file.
